songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Universong Contest
& |Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 80 |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 16 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = 100 |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = 2069 |Row 8 title = Host |Row 8 info = Anto |Row 9 title = Channel |Row 9 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/Universong1 |Row 10 title = Official website |Row 10 info = http://www.universongcontest.webs.com |Row 11 title = Facebook group |Row 11 info = https://www.facebook.com/groups/169079403147335/ }} The Universong Contest (abbreviated USC), is an online virtual music contest inspired by Eurovision Song Contest. It was created by Eyal from Israel, but after 11 editions he gave the contest to Anto that is still the admin. In future editions the staff grow up. Currently this contest is managed by Anto, hph01 and Hrestos/Chris. We try to simulate esc also with our rules. One edition have this moments: - PRESENTATION - we announce countries, singers (without title songs), we show the host city and we post a draw (video when is possible) - VIDEO SHOW DAYS - for 3 days we post in the site videos from each semifinals. People must watch the videos only from the site for a valid vote and can also comment when they want about each songs, without write nothing about own points. - RECAP & VOTING DAYS - after a recap video, we open the voting days (usually 5/6 days) during people send own top10 in esc style + 3 wildcards (own 11th, 12th and 13th favorite songs). Wildcards will be used if someone will be DSQ (example for not voting). All players must vote in own semifinal, and are free to decide if vote or not for others semifinals. - SEMIFINAL RESULTS & FINAL - after semifinals videos results, we do another draw and we start the final. After a recap videos with the 24 best semifinalists + BIG-3 (the top-3 countries from last edition), we open the voting days for the final. Again each players, also not-finalists, must vote (top-10 + 3 wildcards countries). - FINAL RESULTS - we post the final scoreboards, usually with scorewiz and a video. After the final we post complete semifinals scoreboards too. Some special rules from our game: IP CONTROL: we verify if people for real open the videos in the site before vote. Without that or with only the recap, votes aren't valid. In this way also new songs have the same opportunities. OWN COUNTRY: we prefer people play for own real country. For that reason, also if is free play for each free countries, when someone play for a country different from own real if in future we'll have a player from that country and if he/she will wants play for this country, he/she has the right for do that! LIMIT PLAYERS FROM SOME COUNTRIES: for have a balanced contest, no more then 4 players from same country can play alone. If we have more then 4 players with same nationality, they start to play like in team with 1 country. FORBIDDEN SUPER WORLD HITS: the songs most popular in the world cannot play in normal editions. For more infos http://www.universongcontest.webs.com Facebook group https://www.facebook.com/groups/169079403147335/ ''' Editions and winners {| class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size: 95" ! scope="col" class="autorowspan" |Edition ! scope="col" class="autorowspan" |Host City ! scope="col" class="autorowspan" width="120" | Winner ! scope="col" class="autorowspan" | Song ! scope="col" class="autorowspan" | Performer ! scope="col" class="autorowspan" | Points ! scope="col" class="unsortable" | Margin ! scope="col" class="autorowspan" width="135" | Runner-up |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 01 | No host city | | |"For bitter or worse" | Anouk | 82 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 02 | Zwolle | |"Unbreakable" | James Cottirall | 82 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 03 | Linz | |"Stereo love" | Edward Maya feat. Vika Jigulina | 91 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 04 | Bucharest | |"That man" | Caro Emerald | 100 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 05 | The Hague | |"Love killer" | Darin | 107 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 06 | Motala | |"Losing a friend" | Nylon | 113 | 3 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 07 | Reykjavik | |"Sail away" | Chiara | 124 | 18 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 08 | Valletta | |"Love don't pay the bill$" | Future Presidents | 154 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 09 | The Hague | |"Zombie" | The Cranberries | 120 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 10 | Cork | |"Disco romancing" | Elena Gheorghe | 92 | 1 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 11 | Bucharest | |"Release me" | Agnes | 141 | 42 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 12 | Malmö | |"Lucy" | Tom Dice | 108 | 11 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 13 | Bruges | |"Mr. Saxobeat" | Alexandra Stan | 136 | 15 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 14 | Bucharest | |"Baby baby" | Corona | 94 | 3 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 15 | Venice | |"Ma chance" | Sebastien Agius | 133 | 1 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 16 | Paris | |"Whenever, wherever" | Shakira | 133 | 3 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 17 | Bogotá | |"Sijamski blizanci" | Magazin | 107 | 6 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 18 | Zagreb | |"Gas gas" | Severina | 99 | 2 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 19 | Osijek | |"Holding out for a hero" | Bonnie Tyler | 176 | 36 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 20 | Cardiff | |"Something in the water" | Brooke Fraser | 116 | 19 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 21 | Wellington | |"Desert rain" | Edward Maya feat. Vika Jigulina | 120 | 17 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 22 | Constanta | |"All my people" | Sasha Lopez & Broono | 93 | 8 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 23 | Chisinau | |"Novembre" | Giusy Ferreri | 143 | 3 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 24 | Rome | |"Don't wanna miss you" | Catalin Josan | 133 | 0 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 25 | Iasi - Istanbul | |"Not that kind of girl" | Kim-Lian & Linda Bengtzing | 155 | 43 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 26 | Amsterdam | |"The hardest thing" | Toše Proeski | 137 | 5 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 27 | Prilep | |"Todo está en tu mente" | Coral | 107 | 7 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 28 | Andorra la Vella | |"Gigolo" | Helena Paparizou | 133 | 8 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 29 | Athens | |"With love" | Tamta | 132 | 16 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 30 | Thessaloniki | |"Out of it" | Fallulah | 95 | 2 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 31 | Copenhagen | |"È l'amore che conta" | Giorgia | 123 | 7 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 32 | Milan | |"Superman" | Hadise | 139 | 12 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 33 | Istanbul | |"Remembering the summer night" | Nikki Ponte | 176 | 41 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 34 | Nicosia | |"Somebody hurts" | Alban Skenderaj & Miriam Cani | 142 | 14 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 35 | Saranda | |"Reggaeton" | Eleni Foureira | 157 | 18 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 36 | Piraeus | |"L'uomo che amava le donne" | Nina Zilli | 127 | 1 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 37 | Capri | |"Turning tables" | Adele | 173 | 30 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 38 | London | |"Golden days" | Monica Ferraz | 151 | 5 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 39 | Lisbon | |"Stay" | Hurts | 174 | 13 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 40 | Manchester | |"Lies" | Marina and the Diamonds | 178 | 22 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 41 | Cardiff | |"The silence" | Alexandra Burke | 202 | 22 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 42 | Newcastle | |"The way I like it" | Mandy Capristo | 136 | 9 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 43 | Vaduz | |"Everywhere around me" | Gréta Salóme | 148 | 2 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 44 | Reykjavik | |"Missä muruseni on" | Jenni Vartiainen | 166 | 19 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 45 | Helsinki | |"Never let me go" | Florence and The Machine | 160 | 21 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 46 | Liverpool | |"Sola" | Francesca Michielin | 172 | 5 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 47 | Castrovillari | |"C'est ma vie" | Khaled | 154 | 5 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 48 | Annaba | |"PreGomesh" | Sirusho | 187 | 7 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 49 | Yerevan | |"In the silence" | Gréta Salóme | 165 | 22 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 50 | Akureyri | |"Kom" | Timoteij | 192 | 8 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 51 | Stockholm | |"Úgy fáj" | Gigi Radics | 192 | 43 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 52 | Budapest | |"Not afraid" | GJan | 175 | 25 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 53 | Vilnius | |"Eva" | Jippu | 146 | 2 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 54 | Turku | |"Silhouette" | Lisa Lois | 256 | 3 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 55 | Den Bosch | |"Winner of a losing game" | Tone Damli | 205 | 1 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 56 | Tromso | |"Junat ja naiset" | Jenni Vartiainen | 239 | 80 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 57 | Espoo | |"Burn" | Ellie Goulding | 191 | 45 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 58 | Leeds | |"Can you see me?" | Krista Siegfrids | 201 | 54 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 59 | Nokia | |"Colours" | Laleh | 187 | 34 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 60 | Orebro | |"Maria" | Blondie | 180 | 4 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 61 | Los Angeles | |"Dernière dance" | Indila | 195 | 26 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 62 | Paris | |"Dimmi che non passa" | Violetta | 186 | 11 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 63 | Florence | |"Busy doin' nothin'" | Ace Wilder | 174 | 1 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 64 | Uppsala | |"Never be the same" | Jessica Mauboy | 215 | 11 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 65 | Sydney | |"Etsi kano ego" | Stella Kalli | 176 | 1 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 66 | Limassol | |"Chandelier" | Sia | 196 | 22 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 67 | Melbourne | |"Vive" | Pastora Soler | 213 | 0 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 68 | Barcelona - Vaduz | |"Orome" | Oonagh | 245 | 14 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 69 | Berlin | |"From the bottom of my heart" | Blackbyrd feat. Craig Hinds | 231 | 36 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 70 | Johannesburg | |"I'm alive" | Kamaliya | 261 | 89 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 71 | Kiev | |"War is love" | Bobby Andonov | 245 | 13 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 72 | Ohrid | |"Something in the water" | Carrie Underwood | 226 | 13 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 73 | New York | |"7 cifr" | Sergey Lazarev | 222 | 50 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 74 | St. Petersburg | |"Ready to fight" | Roby Fayer feat. Tom Gefen | 232 | 29 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 75 | Jerusalem | |"Kill it with love" | Luminize | 220 | 44 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 76 | Zagreb | |"Ma révolution" | Cassandre | 204 | 48 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 77 | Monte Carlo | |"Azizami" | Mahan Moin | 226 | 18 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 78 | Tehran | |"Overflow" | Ditte Marie | 168 | 6 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 79 | Nuuk | |"Fire meet gasoline" | Sia | 202 | 27 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 80 | Perth | |"Ahora que te vas" | Christian Daniel | 181 | 16 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 81 | San Juan | |"Zaljuljali smo svijet" |Nina Kraljic |200 |13 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 82 | Split | |"Circles" |Ludovico Einaudi ft. Greta Svabo Bech |207 |40 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 83 | Thorshavn | |"Love is a drug" |Markus Feehily |195 |33 | |- ! style="text-align:left" scope="row" | USC 84 | | | | | | | } Category:Contests Category:Universong Contest